Science Manipulation
The power to manipulate laws of Science. The opposite power of Magic. Also Called * Science Mastery * Scientikinesis * Super-Science Manipulation Capabilities Science (from Latin scientia, meaning "knowledge") is the ability to be intellectual and the practical activity of encompassing the systematic study of the structure and behavior of the physical and natural world through observation and experiment. Science as been known as the only true way to acquire knowledge about reality and the nature of things. The user can manipulate the laws of Nature/Science that can control reality to whatever they desire which is interpreted as "super-science". These are powers that often used that do not obey the conventional laws of physics. Applications These are applicants of science methodology to examine, prioritize and formulate theories about the laws of nature/science. Formal Science * Ability Intuition * Data Manipulation * Knowledge Manipulation * Intuitive Aptitude * Logic Manipulation * Mathematics Manipulation * Nigh-Omniscience * Technology Manipulation Natural Science Physical Science * Chemistry Manipulation ** Elemental Manipulation ** Formula Manifestation ** Matter Manipulation ** Molecular Manipulation ** Periodic Table Powers ** Potion Creation ** Potion Amplification ** Transmutation * Physics Manipulation ** Atomic Manipulation ** Antimatter Manipulation ** Cartoon Physics ** Force Manipulation *** Dark Matter Manipulation *** Electromagnetism Manipulation **** Electricity Manipulation **** Magnetism Manipulation *** Friction Manipulation *** Gravity Manipulation *** Strong Force Manipulation *** Vector Manipulation *** Weak Force Manipulation ** Kinetic Energy Manipulation ** Light Manipulation ** Nuclear Manipulation ** Physics Powered Physiology ** Plasma Manipulation *** Ionic Manipulation ** Quantum Manipulation ** Radiation Manipulation ** Sound Manipulation ** Space-Time Manipulation *** Spatial Manipulation *** Time Manipulation ** Subatomic Manipulation * Geography Manipulation ** Atmokinesis ** Earth Manipulation ** Nature Manipulation ** Planetary Manipulation ** Sky Manipulation ** Urban Manipulation Life Science * Biological Manipulation ** Age Manipulation ** Animal Manipulation ** Bio-Energy Manipulation ** Blood Manipulation ** Body Manipulation ** Bone Manipulation ** Disease Manipulation ** DNA Manipulation ** Evolution Manipulation ** Genesis Creation ** Genetic Manipulation ** Hormone Manipulation ** Immortality ** Lung Manipulation ** Mutation Inducement ** Nerve Manipulation ** Organic Constructs ** Pheromone Manipulation ** Plant Manipulation ** Reactive Adaptation ** Shapeshifting ** Zombification ** Zoolinguism Humanistic Science * Emotion Manipulation * History Manipulation * Law Manipulation * Law Intuition * Mental Manipulation * Social Magnetism Branches of Science *Astronomy Manipulation: This is the science that deals with celestial objects, space, and the physical universe as a whole. *Biology Manipulation: This is the science that deals with living organisms, divided into many specialized fields that cover their morphology, physiology, anatomy, behavior, origin, and distribution. *Chemistry Manipulation: This is the science that deals with the identification of the substances of which matter is composed; the investigation of their properties and the ways in which they interact, combine, and change; and the use of these processes to form new substances *Geography Manipulation: This is the science that deals with the physical features of the earth and its atmosphere, and of human activity as it affects and is affected by these, including the distribution of populations and resources, land use, and industries. *Logic Manipulation:This is the science that deals with reasoning conducted or assessed according to strict principles of validity. *Mathematics Manipulation: This is the science that deals with number, quantity, and space. *Physics Manipulation: This is the science that deals with nature, motion through spacetime, force and properties of matter and energy conducted in order to understand how the universe behaves. *Technology Manipulation: The application of scientific knowledge for practical purposes. Techniques Lordship * Cyberspace Lordship: Can become the ruler of Cyberspace. * Cosmic Lordship: Can become the ruler of the cosmos. * Fifth Dimensional Lordship: Can become the ruler of the Fifth Dimension. * Microverse Lordship: Can become the ruler of the Microverse. * Personal Domain: Can create your own universe to rule. * Planetary Lordship: Can become ruler over a planet by having total and complete control over a planet. Experiments * Artficial Beings: The user can create artificial life to carry out your commands ** Frankensteins: The user can create a conglomeration of human components to create a frankenstein. ** Bio-mech: The user can create bio mechanical beings. ** Machines/Roboticization: The user can create mechanical beings or convert others into machines to carry out your commands. * Chimera/Hybrid Physiology: The user can fuse different species genetically. * Monster/Mutant: The user can induce mutation in others to create mutants or monsters. * Science Entities: The user can create science-powered beings that may become a god. Methods * Formula Manifestation: The user can formulate ideas of an equation to manipulate aspect of reality. Variation * Pseudoscience Manipulation: is a claim, belief, or practice which is presented as scientific, but does not adhere to a valid scientific method, lacks supporting evidence or plausibility, cannot be reliably tested, or otherwise lacks scientific status. Pseudoscience is often characterized by the use of vague, exaggerated or unprovable claims, an over-reliance on confirmation rather than rigorous attempts at refutation, a lack of openness to evaluation by other experts, and a general absence of systematic processes to rationally develop theories. * Science Fiction Manipulation: Science fiction is largely based on writing rationally about alternative possible worlds or futures. It is similar to, but differs from fantasy in that, within the context of the story, its imaginary elements are largely possible within scientifically established or scientifically postulated laws of nature (though some elements in a story might still be pure imaginative speculation). Universal Difference Science throughout various media has been known for stimulating defiance against it's laws (the laws of nature/science) to have a similar effects as magic. Associations * Absolute Existence * Knowledge Manipulation * Order Manipulation * Omniscience * Reality Warping * Science Powers * Sciential Entity Physiology Limitations * Requires study, understanding and experiments. * Hazardous applications can backfire in devastating ways. * Unaccurate applications can cause dangerous side-effects. * Users may grow obsessed with their researches, losing touch with life and others, disregarding social standards and moral implications, and slowly turning into a sociopathic mad scientist. * May react disastrously with Magic. Known Users * Residents of the Fifth Dimension (DC Comics) * Brainiac (DC Comics) * Lexiac (DC Comics) * Coluans (Dc Comics) * Doctor Manhattan (Dc Comics) * Apocalypse (Marvel) * Baron Karza (Marvel) * Celestials (Marvel) * Father (FMA) * Hellmouth (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) * Dr. Insano (Spoony Experiment) * Szayel Aporro (Bleach) * Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach) Gallery Doctor Manhattan (Movie).jpg|Doctor Manhattan is a master of this ability. Father1.JPG|Father is the one who evolve the FMA universe File:Baron Karza (Earth-616).jpg|Baron Karsa (Marvel) was the chief scientist of Homeworld. Mxyzptlk.PNG|Mister Mxyzptlk can manipulate the properties of his dimension in the form of "super-science". Batmite2.png|Batmite can manipulate the properties of his dimension in the form of "super-science". JJ_Thunder_and_Thunderbolt.JPG|Yz is not bound by third dimensional laws. Thus he can perform any feat using what is to be super science 575593-klyzyzk_klntplkz_3.jpg|Klyzyzk Klntplkz (DC comics) 95813-180106-lkz.jpg|Lkz (DC comics) 930641-qwsp2.jpg|Quisp (DC comics) 637516-emperor joker 1 large.jpg|By obtaining Mister Mxyzptlk's powers Anti-Life Equation.png|The Anti-Life Equation which can only be used by 12th level intellects to manifest equations that twist reality Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Elemental Control Category:Electrical-Based Powers Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Molecular Manipulation Category:Reality Altering Powers Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Rare power Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Cellular Manipulation Category:Rare power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Spatial Powers Category:Type of Science Category:Temporal Powers Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Superpower Manipulation Category:Technology-based Powers Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Transmutation Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Infinite Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Suport powers